TB Season 9 Episode 3---Party Till You Drop
by angie9281
Summary: When a get together with friends and family goes awry thanks to the unexpected machinations of a jilted and humiliated person from the past, it is up to Sookie to find a way to stop the magic before those she cares about are destroyed by the magic...or the sun.
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

Parties were few and far between but it was more like a homecoming party as Gunnar was finally returning home from his sojourn to the Viking vampire settlement in Sweden. The visit had wound up being longer than had been intended but the couple had been relieved when he had texted them, saying that he would be home Friday. And since it was already half way through Tuesday, it didn't leave a ton of time to plan out a party. But if anyone could get things like this done in a hurry, it was Pam. And so it would be taking place at somewhere that was a chance of scenery for them all, a place outside town. The Vineyard, as it was called, was a winery, country store and family destination all wrapped into one, replete with a party barn that though rustic on the outside, was filled with only the latest technology for a good party. And renting the place, well, there was a three month waiting list but thanks to her literal powers of persuasion, Pam had gotten them booked, managing to find out the next person on the list and glamouring them to make them forget they had wanted the place. Not too thrilled with forcing the party elsewhere, Sookie had made Pam at least secure another location for the temporarily displaced party.

"She was clever, I admit that much….but I feel better knowing we didn't steal the venue from someone….well, I mean we did, but I made sure we made things right for that family who had originally rented the place." Sookie shook her head. "Pam was not exactly caring either way that I did that, all she wanted was that we had the place. Some things don't change I guess." she was talking to her brother on the front porch of the quaint yellow farmhouse. "I know she wants to keep that facade of….."

"Bitchyness." Jason offered with a grin. "She Don't want anyone to know the other side of her."

"She wouldn't; admit it to anyone. Ever. But I think a part of her was glad that the family displaced from The Vineyard got another locale for their party. But make no mistake, she can be ruthless and selfish still. She can only adapt so much." and they shared a laugh as they heard the crickets starting to chirp. The sun was setting and she sighed, Jason looking at her sideways. "I can't help but think about how lucky we are, you know? All the violence, the bloodshed….the deaths…..it seems like we get knocked down and when we get up, we are stronger for it. That being said, I think we are all strong enough, it would be nice to have a prolonged stretch of time without drama, death and whatever….."

"Yeah, I think if a town could have nine lives, ours would be on number 11." he said. "But I think we've done pretty well, all things considered? I mean, expanded family and we are all closer than ever before….tight knit…."

She smiled. "And you got yourself some relatives you never would have expected."

"Yeah…..strange how things work out." he said and looking at the screen of hic cell, he shot to his feet. " Crap, I gotta get home, promised the wife I would cook for her and Harper. can't believe Harper starts first grade in September. Time sure does fly."

Sookie smiled at the mention of her one and only niece. Time sure had passed fast, it seemed like only yesterday vamps had come out of the coffin, that she had met and gotten involved with her first one and then the cavalcade of events that went on after that night. Years had passed since that night and she had finally gotten the life she wanted-a family of her own and though it was far from the typical American family, she had come to not only embrace their uniqueness, but knew that it was that same uniqueness that was helping then survive everything that had come their way. Putting about the house, she found herself feeling like the average American woman, doing laundry, the dishes and dusting, though when doing the laundry, she had to wonder just how her Viking went through so much laundry in a week, to say nothing of the leather he preferred to wear. Having had to toss out two jackets in this week alone, she felt confident that the leather industry certainly owed a debt to him. Laughing at her thoughts, she folded the rest of the laundry and put it away, thinking back on how she and him came to be. And what a long strange and painful trip it had been and yet, if she could do it all over again, sure she would change some things but she would still choose the tall blonde. Even if it meant taking all the bad experiences, the anguish, all over again. The sun was going down and she knew that soon, she wouldn't be puttering around the house any longer.

 **Chapter 2**

She heard the door open and though she had always reminded him to use the doormat, she still took out a broom to sweep up the inevitable dirt that would be tracked in by someone who, she knew, always had more pressing issued on his mind at returning home than dirt on his boots. And sure enough, she saw him at the kitchen table, a trail of dirt in his wake. That she had at least trained him well was proven as he took the broom from her and swept up the mess, Sookie scooping the mess up in a dustpan.

Offering her lips and her neck to him, Sookie grinned at Eric, who, after returning a kiss and taking a quick nip from her neck, spoke. "I know I should know better by now, but I've had plenty on my mind….he comes home tomorrow night, after all. Pam said the place is ready to go for us, she is delivering him straight to the place under false pretenses. And she said she got her hands on some special refreshments for those of us who require such…nourishment. And though I would surely prefer one source in particular, she claims she tasted this and is second only to faerie blood. Said its called "Scarlet Surprise"

"Wonder what the surprise is…." replied Sookie as she went to pour herself some wine. Sitting down at the table across from him she frowned. "Lately, surprises have tended not to be good ones. Hopefully its only a buzzword to keep sales up."

"Its not cheap…more expensive than any of the synthetics on the market. Limited supply. After this shipment, apparently it will be no more." the Viking replied and Sookie sipped from her glass again.

"I can't wait for this, he's been gone so long but he said he learned a lot from your sister and the others back overseas…..but I know he needed to figure out where he truly belonged and…."

"We can't fault him for wanting to return there. The way of life here isn't to his liking and perhaps if I hadn't had my life go as it had, remaining there would have been what I preferred too. At least we have friends and family back over there and we will have him here for a couple weeks." he said. "I would prefer he remained here but I am also glad that my sister will have that much more protection back home…..but from what we have been told, she has ruled that colony like the princess…queen, she is."

Sookie thought of the life that he could have had if things had turned out differently, if his family hadn't been killed centuries ago. Would he have taken the throne that she knew he had been so stubborn to take. Hearing him reveal his past to her, his lack of responsibility he had revealed to her he had had, she ached for him and his losses and yet, if not for that night that had set him on that path for vengeance, they likely wouldn't be here in this little farmhouse together talking. "I am happy…..for you that you got some slice of your former life back, that those other Viking vamps…that they are together and whatever…" she trailed off as she watched his face, unreadable at first, no doubt the conversation taking him back down memory lane. Which for him was a long, twisty road paved with more loss than she could ever imagine. "I just….he is a big boy and he can take care of himself and I don't like that he chose to make the move there permanent either. But they have technology, remember? And thanks to me, we can be there in a literal flash."

He nodded in agreement and sighed. "I had been thinking about giving up the second house to him for a gift….but apparently that won't happen…,maybe it was stupid to have another house built-"

"I know that my house isn't exactly your style and we get the best of both worlds having two places to stay at. Unconventional way to live, yeah, but look at us? We make unconventional work. Besides, it makes a nice compromise and gives you a sanctuary of you own, since my house isn't the best light tight. And even though you can stay out in the sun for a few hours at a time, at least the cabin is completely light tight…..I have found that little home away from home quite enjoyable. The bedroom especially. And to think it's literally a stones throw from this house." she grinned, her face subduing. "I hope tomorrow night goes well…..its been a long time since we've seen him."

"Hopefully he won't need to take the skills he texted us he has learned to any use. At least tonight." though I have thought that it would be fun to get into a good, bloody fight. Father and son….something I never really got to do with my own father. Godric, yes, of course, but m human father….I was too irresponsible." there was a wistfulness in his words that she felt for but knew a party could only help.

"Tomorrow night will be great. I promise." she said reassuringly.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

She was alone in the room, the party house alight with strings of lights and a welcome home message emblazoned upon it in gold and tables set with refreshments for the guests of varied persuasion. She had anted to get her first to ensure that things were perfect and she had been pleased that before going to ground that morning, Pam had made certain that the place looked top notch. The tables were set casually and yet had a understated elegance about them too, unlit candles-for now-set into brass candleholders. The floor looked like the floor in the second house on her property, that rustic cabin feel, though there were a few scattered throw rugs set here and there and there was a dance floor to the far right of the room, a place where a sound system was at the ready. "Nice job Pam." Sookie said under her breath as she looked at her cell phone to see what time it was. she knew the flight had landed some time ago and things had to be times and done just right to keep the ruse up, night was fast approaching and Pam had arranged transportation from the airport for Gunnar and that there would be a welcoming committed to ensure he would arrive here safely. As much as she had wanted to be at the airport, Sookie had been told by Pam to let it be, that she had things well in hand and that it stood to reason that with him being part faerie, Gunnar could full well dip into her mind and have the surprise ruined. Though it stayed light outside until after 9 this time of year, Sookie had made certain to give those who would burn in the sunlight small vials of blood that would last long enough to keep them protected from the rays of the sun. even at a low point in the sky, the sun could do real harm and so Keith, Pam, Jess, James and Willa owed her their thanks. Which they gave her as she had visited them late last night before going to bed.

She was somewhat unsuprised as a figure strode into the room, doing his own inspection of the set up. "I hope you were careful. I don't want anyone to know that there is still the chance of seeing a day walking vamp out and about." she poked at his chest with a mixture of playfulness and seriousness, her eyebrows raised in slight displeasure.

"Relax, I drove." Eric replied as he grinned. "The new Corvette….I wanted badly to gun it good but….humans are so easily shattered and I know it would not please you to know I caused a pile up. Though the aftermath could be rather…..delectable."

She knew he was trying to get a rise out of her and she sighed, rolling her eyes, stifling a laugh. She knew he wouldn't endanger innocent people on purpose. So many lessons learned from his past and what not. "Well, what do you think? Pam outdid herself…..though I suspect she made someone else do the manual labor. She seems to work best at giving orders."

"That is very true." a familiar voice called and as of on cue, Pam entered. "Thanks again for the blood sunscreen. "But when I feel like it, I can do manual labor." she was bringing in a case of some expensive looking bottles and it was revealed that it was, in fact, the special blood Pam had promised. "This blood is a one time kind of thing, made special with some kind of added pep, whatever…..all I know is that the base of it is that it is blood from royals of the past. Hundreds of years old but I couldn't get the seller to divulge just what else was in it. Though it stands to reason it has to be some kind of blood, as it is all we can eat."

More and more people filtered into the room in the next hour and it was when Pam got a text that she turned the lights off in the room, leaving only the string lights on, casting the room in a dim, ethereal glow. And there in the doorway appeared two figures-Willa and James who had been sent to the airport to bring back the unsuspecting "victim."

"Surprise!" shouted the elated waitress, leading the cries of the people in the room, all gathered to welcome her erstwhile son home and though he surely looked surprised, Sookie noted, as she ran over to him, he looked different. Older in a way. Wiser. The months overseas had certainly done him wonders. She had run up to him, thanking the others for bringing him and as she flung herself into his arms, Gunnar looked genuinely stunned.

"All this for me?" he asked, his voice soft. "I didn't expect-"

"You haven't been home in two months and I wanted to do something nice, especially since you are not staying. For very long." Sookie said as she brushed tears from her face and looked up at her son who looked so much like his father and yet, he had more of her personality. Either way, it had been largely agreed that he was the perfect mix of his parents and no less deadly or fierce. And as his father approached, stoic as always, Gunnar couldn't help but grin as he watched his father start to smirk at him, first shaking hands but then hugging, tightly, neither one too macho to show such a sight before their friends and family.

"A toast to the prodigal son, who will depart yet again for the life he wishes to lead but we can only hope this is not his last visit home." Pam had shouted for the crowd to be silent as Eric made a brief speech, addressing his son. Working as servers, Jess and Willa served the guests wine or blood and with all in attendance with glasses in hand-no kids were here at this little shindig thanks to the late hour, forcing Jason's Bridgette to remain home with Harper-the toasts were made and everyone started in on their modestly filled glasses. And for some time, all was well, everyone was enjoying the refreshments, the food that was on offer for those who were able to have it. But a hour or so into the party as m ore blood was served, Sookie couldn't help but notice that the vamps in attendance, save for Willa, were acting funny.

"I took a sip but didn't like it." Willa said as she was taken aside by Sookie as they watched the other vamps acting somewhat…unusual. Almost like…children. They were all pushing and shoving one another, playfully and yet there came some name calling that was quite….juvenile.

"Hey, that's my glass, give it here stupid head." Pam said as she lunged to grab her glass from Eric, who had taken it out of her grip and was holding it over her head. Not much of a challenge, as she could hover and fly but instead she was hoping up and down like a child would. And as he stood there, Eric found himself rather amused. So amused that he reached to the nearby food table and took a spoonful of pulled pork and put it straight down the pink blouse Pam was wearing . Within five minutes, a food fight had broken out among the vampires and the party stopped dead in its tracks as all the partygoers that hadn't lost their minds, dove under tables to avoid being splattered with the blood, the food, that was flying all over.

"What the hell, Sook?" Jason had pulled her aside, her face transfixed up at the scene they were watching from the safety under the table. "You've only seen him act weird when having too much faerie blood, but something tells he this is something different." all eyes were on the vamps, a car wreck you couldn't help but look at.

 **Chapter 4**

"They are acting like…like kids. Like mentally backwards. Whatever was in the blood, I can imagine it was no accident or fluke. If Pam gave a name for the order, no doubt that would….." she paused as she watched Pam down a entire bottle of the blood, letting out a uncharacteristic belch after finishing. "Huh….I didn't know vamps could do that…" Sookie mused, a slight amused look on her face that hardened as she wanted to know who was responsible for this. And how it could be undone. The next thing the non vamps gathered knew, the other had bolted from the building, a mob unleashed and faster than most of the others, they took off into the night, leaving the trip of Jason, Sookie and Gunnar to gape open mouthed at their newest calamity.

"I took a sip of the stuff and I seem unaffected. Maybe it only works on full vamps." she said. "I wouldn't want to test that theory now but we seem to have some large, fanged children, for all intents and surprised running amok and I doubt will listen to reason. Whatever was in that blood….." she looked at the guests who were still there, staring at the aftermath of the rowdy vamps' actions. "Go home, we are going to sort this out. Thanks for coming." she couldn't help but add that last part with a sheepish grin. Though there were offers from some of the guests, like Lafayette and Andy to help in the wrangling of the vamps, she sent them all home, wanting them to be safe from those who had become unpredictable. Crossing the room, she took a look at one of the few bottles of the blood that hadn't been smashed in the melee. She sniffed it and used her magic to try to detect whatever it was in the blood that had so clearly affected her friends and loved ones. "Its faerie blood….but there is something else to it, some kind of….ugh, so sick of dark magic….."

"Well it would explain why they are acting crazy and like they are kids…name calling, I mean, really?" Jason interjected. "Maybe it will wear off." he added hopefully but she was looking less than hopeful and to her relief, Holly had returned and helped her try to focus their combined energies to see just what was in this stuff. "Its like…..concentrated faerie blood, not enough that the regular stuff when ingested too much by vamps makes them drunk….but this…." holly's skills were impressive as always as she spoke. "But this, I can sense what it does and I think you, no doubt can too."

Nodding, Sookie couldn't believe this. "I didn't imagine there could be anything more dangerous than plain old faerie blood for vamps but with this added problem of making them act like kids….though I admit my past experience with a drunk vamp….its not that much of a difference."

"Save for the fact that we need to find a counter to it or they will remain as they are. At least plain, untainted faerie blood wears off." Holly said with a serious look on her face. "And with them all out of control as they are, they can cause a lot of damage in a short time."

"Looks like we need to go on a search and capture mission." Gunnar said as he looked to his uncle. "Jason, you can get some supplies from the police station, right? Or anywhere else that you can think of?"

"No sweat." Jason grabbed his cruiser keys and left the others to formulate some kind of plan. A plan that would need to save not only his brother in law, but Pam, Willa, Jess, James and Keith. No small task indeed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 5**

People were screaming at the antics of the group and though no humans had been harmed yet, they were also taking no chances, retreating from the once calm streets and into houses and buildings owned by humans and thus unable to be breached by the rowdy vamps that seemed to become more curious and interested in the playground in the park that they were racing through, to the bemused expressions of those fleeing from them. On the monkey bars and on the slides, the vamps were all acting as kids would, swinging from the monkey bars, the wings and with their enhanced speed and strength, were using the merry go round faster than even the strongest kids could ever do, sending themselves into dizzy tizzies. She stood watching in mystified fascination as they took on the monkey bars, their strength rapidly bending the bars until they looked like little more than jumbled masses of metal. The half dozen vamps had soon worn down the rest of the playground, their strength snapping the chains of the swings, knocking the merry go round off its foundation and the rope net to climb up and down was torn asunder. Bored now that their play area was damaged, the six were finding themselves a little puckish and like a horde of locusts, went on the move to try to get their collective fangs into some necks of the unwilling humans that were still milling about. That they had scored some spray paint and had taken to splashing crude graffiti onto buildings here and there, the pain stolen from a storefront of a hardware store. And then came the sounds of more breaking glass all over, the vamps had become little more than a immature mob of hooligans, clearly having no sense of what was right, that the only thing guiding them at this point was immature urges. Finally, they all decided it was time for a snack.

"Oh, this one is a little fatty." Pam pouted as she spat out some of the blood she had ingested, shoving the heavyset man aside, leaving him free to stumble off, fearing for his life. "I just want someone what hasn't poisoned their body with so much fat and crap…whatever humans eat nowadays, good blood has become hard to find."

"no one said anything, all the others were too busy with their own humans, drinking and drinking, too heavily. And just as things were to start turning dire, there came a shout from behind as Sookie and Gunnar arrived on the scene at the entrance of the park where the six vamps had taken their victims.

"Come on Sookie, you've got to join us, you don't use those teeth of yours nearly often enough." Jessica said with a bloody grin, about to take another bite of the woman struggling in her grip.

"You guys are out of line, and someone is going to die if we don't get you somewhere you can't hurt anyone. Come on with me I would really rather not having to go to plan B." Sookie said, the past couple hours she had talked over the plan with her son and brother, none of them thrilled about the prospect. But she had to get them contained before deaths started happening, before damage to their reputations was done. As it was, Sookie had managed to cast some glamouring magic of her own over the one, causing those who had seen the vamp horde to forget what they saw and for the unlucky few, had experienced. And she vowed she would see to it that the damaged playground would be repaired. For now, damage control needed to be done here in the streets and she saw that in the flash of an eye, the laughing, boisterous, fun loving vamps were grabbing the unfortunate humans that had come upon the scene. One of those wrong place, wrong time scenarios.

"Hey!" Sookie chased down her biking, who was getting a little too playful with the woman he had detained, slapping the woman on the rear and taunting her with babyesque names. In another situation, perhaps Sookie would have found it humorous but since someone was clearly responsible for spelling the blood that he and the others had ingested, she knew this was no laughing matter.

"Hi sweetie pie." he said as he looked from the woman to Sookie, a manic tine to his voice, his hands all over the woman who was struggling. He wasn't even trying to glamour her, he was so out of sorts. This was a game to him, nothing more and she was desperate to try something. It had broke him out of the hold of magic before, after all and so she used her light to send him flying on her back, her own swift speed helping save the victim from harm, sending her off on her way after using her magic to wipe the memories of the woman, pouting, the Viking got up and was clearly unaffected by her magic, further worrying her. "I just wanted to have some fun, geez.." he said as he reached for her arms, neither roughly nor gently but firmly and she saw the madness in his eyes, saw he was, for all intents and purposes behaving as a child would. Any child. As she took his hands in hers, she wanted to break down, hating how helpless she was and for a moment, she could sense that he was,. In fact, trying to break through this….whatever had happened to him but this was seriously potent mojo and she knew she had to turn to plan B. using every ounce of her bravery, her courage, she blasted him again, this time into the waiting arms of her brother, who had a net of silver at the ready as well as a syringe of pure silver. Even the Viking couldn't fight the effects of it and as such, dropped fast, loaded into the paddy wagon Andy had managed to procure for them. And one by one, the other five were taken down in the same way, removed to somewhere familiar to them.

 **Chapter 6**

It was by good fortune that Jess and Hoyt hadn't yet done much with the basement of the house she had inherited from Bill. That the cells were still intact and fortified was something of a relief as Sookie hadn't been sure where else could possibly hold the dangerous cargo they had unloaded into them. As she looked with concern at the six ensnared in the silver chains and netting, she also knew that it wasn't a death sentence for them that thought they would be weakened, it wouldn't kill them. Hoyt had asked what was going on and as a friend and deputy along with Jason, he had been only too glad to go after more silver, should the need arise. And Holly came to the scene, wanting only for her talents to be used, Sookie hoping that perhaps she had found a cure for whatever this was. To her shock, she and the others outside of the cells watched the vamps struggle free out of the silver. Something that should have been impossible.

"seems that along with their decreased maturity, they have increased strength….but I can safely say they cant get out of these cells." holly said as the others looked at her sideways. "Magic. And then of course, if Sookie uses her light to further strengthen the bars and walls, we should keep them contained. Let them be free from those shackles if they want. No leaving this place and with them all in six separate cells-"

"Ok, ok." Sookie said and as she did as was suggested, she could feel the strength and power of the magic of the room increase ten fold, further securing the prisoners within and as she reached the last cell where she watched him trying in vain to break out of the bars, only to burn his hands on them, crying out in pain each time he tried. And against her better judgment, she flashed herself inside the cell, taking his hands in hers, imploring him to stop.

"We want to make you all well again, we…don't know just what was in that blood that made you all nuts, you are all acting like….kids…..like delinquents and granted with you, that was never a really big change…." she was trying to bring levity to the situation, as worried as she was. "But this…..you all need help and we have to find a way to get this out of your system. I wish I could get through to you….maybe if I try something I did with Tara when she was under the influence of Maryann…" she and Holly had yet to find anything definitive on what to do, they had been diverted to stopping the rampage on the street. And she put her hands on his temples, she felt him wanting to break away from her, his manic energies almost frightening . But she could see something, a face, laced into the magic on the blood. Almost like a fingerprint at a crime scene, the identity of the one that made this possible was revealed to her. As she let go, she wanted to at least give him something if only for her own sake. Trying to plant one gently kiss on him, he pulled away, making a face that was very much reminiscent of her niece Harper who was five.

"Gross." he said as he gave her another look. "I don't want any cooties from you…."

She couldn't believe these words had come out him, such a dichotomy, such a change to the man she knew. Whatever this blood had done to him, it was stranger than just being drink on regular faerie blood. But at least now, she knew who she was after. Not that it made his rejection, revulsion towards her any easier to take. But then he looked at her funny. Not in a bad way but he looked almost….innocent and helpless. As if he was wanting to fight this off but couldn't and with hands that seemed to shake with the effort, she watched his hands take hers and though it was brief, she felt herself crumbling. With a swift motion, she flashed from the cell and took Holly aside.

"Did you get a hit of something, do you know….."

"I know where we are going. And more importantly, I know just what happened. I got flashes of his thoughts….enough to get us moving forward." she was interrupted by a surge of energy from their prisoners, all trying in vain to get out and no doubt, sink their teeth into some veins, all clearly looking hungry and as they taunted and called those outside the cells names in varying degrees of immaturity, Sookie looked at Holly imploringly, seeing her friends, her loved ones in such a state…..she looked to her son for assistance.

"I will do whatever is needed to help undo this….where do you want me to be?"

"I would prefer you stay here to ensure no one escapes…..their minds, I saw it in your fathers'…..it isn't just the magic making them act like they are young but….they are losing grip on any and all self control, the ability to see reason…..not that that is possible even now….but for a moment I felt and saw something. Holly and I will go find this person responsible for this. And with any luck, we can get this out of their systems before-"

"You Don't need to go anywhere. I am here." a voice called from behind a almost apologetic voice. Turning to face the source, they were floored to see a petite brunette standing there looking somewhat ashamed.

 **Chapter 7**

"Who are you?" demanded Jason as he pointed a gun at her, slowly moving to bring out his cuffs, the others in his family looking as livid and as curious as he was. The small woman didn't look threatening but then again, it was always a good way to camouflage something wicked within.

"Look, I don't mean any trouble-"

"I saw her in a vision I had when I poked into his head." Sookie gestured behind her to her Viking, who looked increasingly impatient in his cell. She feared that out of all those trapped, he could and would be the one to break out of these cells, strong and as secure as they were. "Who are you and why did you do this? How?"

The woman looked even more ashamed and though it was clear to Sookie that she was a plain old human, it was also clear she had dabbled with some serious magic to make this all possible. "I….thought it would be funny…..I learned about faerie blood and I tweaked it a little….thought it would be funny to make vamps act even more strange than with plain faerie blood so I used some magic to….tweak it a little. Making it harder to wear off and also make their minds….."

"You all but turned them back into kids…they are out of control terrors and if we hadn't gotten them here when we did, they could have killed people, could have burned in the sun….should I rattle on on how bad this could have gotten?" Sookie grabbed the woman by the shoulders, fire in her eyes. "Do you have any idea who I am?" she usually wasn't one to play this card and truth be told, she had kept her relationship very well discreet. As discreet as one could hope to be anyway. But it wasn't anything top secret and she knew people besides friends knew who she belonged to.

"Yeah, I do….he was my main target and the others were unfortunate casualties. Though I never liked Pam either. every time I came to their bar, I was ridiculed and was made a fool of. Teased by that uppity woman…." the stranger pointed to the oblivious Pam, who was brushing her hair and sitting Indian style on the ground. A very un-Pam like thing to do. "But he…he was the worst and some time back, I came wanting only to take a photo of him. He broke my phone! Well, technically someone else broke it but he didn't stop it from happening and that smugness…..I could have made him happy…." the woman said wistfully. "So many hidden talents I have….." she brazenly tried to approach the addle brained Viking, her "hidden talents" barely concealed. "I reached wanted him to know what it felt like to be belittled. Embarrassed and though he doesn't have a clue really what's happening, I take pleasure in what I did." the woman went to reach through the bars to try to get herself a handful of…..well…..she didn't get far as a increasingly angry Sookie grabbed her and spun her away from the cell.

"What is your name? I can find out if you decide not to tell me."

"Brittany. Brittany Miller. And I am going to win one for all those that he and his own have humiliated over the years. Scorned women an all that. And even if y'all decide to kill me, at least I will take the cure with me. That you'll never have your friends back as they were. And form what I learned of the magic, it only gets worse. Soon, they will be mo more mature than a three or four year old. Unbridled tornadoes of destruction, their brains further addled and-" Gunnar had grabbed the woman by the neck and lifted her off the ground, and it was then Sookie was reminded just how much like his father he was.

"Put her down. Gently. I suppose." Sookie said sternly. As he did so, she asked the question of the day. "How do we undo what you've done?"

Before she could answer, there was a loud cracking sound and whipping around, Sookie, Gunnar, Brittany and Jason saw the bars of one cell broken, allowing not only the Viking to step out, but in a flash, he was out of there, leaving the other five still in the cells and screaming, almost having temper tantrums at being left behind. They were still detained only because they were not nearly as strong as the Viking was. Still, no vamp should have been able to escape the cells and Brittany looked smug.

"Did I mention that the magic in that blood makes them a little stronger too? Though those five clearly are not in the same league as- " she was stopped as Jason cuffed her and

"Craplacular." Sookie muttered

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 8**

Even from in the basement of the house she heard the shouting, the delirium of the escaped prisoner and she knew the sun would be up in a couple of hours. Even with his ability to be out in the sun for a couple hours at a time, she dared not take anything to chance, not with that tainted, twisted blood in him. Rounding on the Brittany, who was looking somewhat defeated and apologetic, Sookie demanded answers. "Did you set out for anyone to die? Because that may well happen here tonight. Innocents….and someone I care deeply for."

"I never meant to kill anyone, just….humiliate and cause trouble." Brittany said and Sookie confirmed her words to be true by taking a quick peek into her mind. There was something wrong with the girl that was underlying everything else. That she was manic depressive was certainly not helping things and had had a hand in her actions against her and her own. "Look, if I help you undo this, will you let me live? All I wanted was a little revenge."

"And you got it in spades." Sookie sighed. "I need to go after him. I want you all staying here and keep an eye on this one…. Jason, what the hell?" she just saw her brother return from upstairs, a bunch of coloring books, crayons, legoes and other young peoples toys in hand. Hoyt and Jess had kept such things in the house when they babysat for Jason's daughter Harper or Arlene's kids. As Jess and Hoyt had decided not to adopt, they instead served as surrogates of a sort. A aunt and uncle. As she watched her brother pass the items through the bars of the cells, she was shocked, disturbed and amused to see the five remaining vamps accepting the gifts, taking them to their simple cots where they started building, coloring and working on kids craft kids. It was certainly a sight to behold, creatures as strong and as deadly as they were. Though it seemed that the others weren't dead set on breaking free from their own cells-all too busy with the toys and games brought to them-and still, she took to infusing the bars with more of her magic, hoping it could keep the rest of them safe. Though she suspected that there had been but one who could have escaped this place, even with enhances strength from the tainted blood.

Leaving her son and brother with the task to watch the rest, reluctantly arming herself and Brittany with silver bullet loaded guns, she followed the trail through not only their bond, but the trail of destruction in his wake, broken trees, some blood splatters….the source, she was relieved to see by the carcasses she passed were of forest animals. As much as she liked animals and nature, she was relieved that there weren't human bodies instead. Still, the carnage was still disturbing as scattered on the trail leading from the house she had just left. And she knew he was close, for some reason, he hadn't gone terribly far. And as she saw the figure com into view, she took in the scents she had scented, the heavy tinge of blood. And no doubt, she knew even before she saw him he would be covered in the red stuff and she was unsurprised by the scene she came across and saw that the sun was beginning to replace the dark twilight sky.

 **Chapter 9**

"Time isn't on my side here….clearly….." she muttered to herself and had a idea what she could do, what she needed to do. "How can we undo the effects?" she demanded of Brittany who winced.

"Blood magic….the spell is tied to me…..so long as I live the effects remain. I thought I could skip town long enough for him to suffer….or worse." Brittany's inner evil was showing, and it was clear to Sookie that she wasn't sorry at all for the pain and harm she had caused him. "I wish I had done this sooner. The world will be better off without him in it. And as for the rest of you who love him so much…" Brittany spat in Sookie's face. "You're all a bunch of freaks, you know that? Its so clear to me."

"What's clear to me is you've got some serious psychotic issues." Sookie replied as she pulled the woman along, creeping ever closer to where he stood, surrounded by the remains of god only knew hoe many animals. He saw the two approach and though he didn't appear to want to harm them, Sookie didn't trust him in this state of mind either. He was a danger to them and to others and now, it was going to end and only one would die this night. Using her magic, she searched the mind of Brittany and found that it was, in fact, true that with her death, the spell would be broken. But that it would need to be done by a victim of the magic and that was not so easily done as there was a streak of loyalty forced upon the victim with the dark magic. That he would he resist to harming Brittany was certainly a problem. So was the approaching sunlight. Even with him being able to be out for a few hours, she didn't want to risk him running off and time being wasted. This ended now.

"You can end this." Sookie started pleading with him. "This one here…she's pulled a prank on you that can get you….your loved ones killed. Please…listen to me. She needs to go down. Here and now." Sookie didn't like having to take lives and was glad that those times were few and far between. It gave her no real satisfaction over the years but she had to do what was needed to survive and save her loved ones. Her pleading eyes met his and she was pained to see how they seemed to barely register her, they were almost animalistic, manic. There came a growl form his mouth and she watched him leap towards her and she braced herself for impact, refusing to fight him. But instead, she heard a messy, wet sound and saw to both relief and horror, the decapitated Brittany in a heap mere feet from her. And at the same time, a vibration flew outward from him and she felt the magic break. For a moment, he seemed stunned, dazed and then he looked from the dead body at his feet to the tree she had went behind just in case. Seeing her fright torn to relief, he approached her but she reached him first.

"I think this is why I always prefer to drink organic." he said with a crooked grin, though he looked exhausted. A rarity, though with everything he had gone through, she understood.

 **Epilogue**

Everyone was relieved as they returned to the basement cells of Jessica and Hoyt's house and once all the stories had been shared, that the vamps affected didn't remember much of anything they had done and experienced, Sookie grudgingly at the request of her Viking, used her magic to restore those memories to them, all the vamps claiming they wanted to know what had happened, they didn't want anything sugar coated. Walking home under the rising sun, she walked hand in hand with him, both enjoying the slight warmth of the sunrise on their skin. "I don't think we have ever enjoyed a sunrise together, I can't remember though. Things have been hectic for one reason or another." she said as they reached the house and settled into her old porch swing.

"You make it sound like our lives have been busy or something. He replied with that smirk of his that was so cute and at times infuriating. "I must have really overdone things, I don't remember the last time I was this beat." he leaned his head back in the seat and turned his head to face hers. "I could use a drink or two…Pam I know is beating herself for being the one that procured that tainted blood but….I have to give credit, that Brittany was a clever one. Not clever enough to remain living but…..at least everyone is safe and sound now. But if I could kill that bitch Brittany all over again, I would do it in a heartbeat. And enjoy it twice as much."

She knew he had every right to be angry at what had happened but didn't want that anger, the pain to ruin what was promising to be a nice, relaxing and beautiful moment with him. "How about we stay out here a little while longer and I will fix you something to…nibble on." she said with a tired smile. "I just…want some moments of peace and quiet. This….this is perfect. Save for you being all bloody but…I've gotten used to it. Its oddly….sexy."

He grinned at her but said nothing and holding hands, they watched the sunrise on a new day, taking in the calmer moments in their life and savoring the beauty that could be found in the simplest of things.

 **THE END**


End file.
